


Send Her My Love

by Swlfangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ActualWolf!DerekHale, Angst with a Happy Ending, I don't know what else, M/M, Mates, Temporary Split Pack, Tumblr Prompt, Wolf Derek Hale, alpha!Derek, alpha!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek rejects Stiles mostly on accident and doesn't realize until he thinks it's too late that Stiles is more to him than he ever imagined. During their time apart, Stiles tries his best to move on and it isn't until they run into one another again that things really start to go south.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send Her My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thisrandomthingihave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisrandomthingihave/gifts).



> This was written based on a prompt from hurrayitsmk to create some Sterek inspired by Adele's Send My Love To Your New Lover. 
> 
> I failed miserably because I don't outline or make plans like I should. Though it was meant to be a 1500 word one shot, and morphed into 10k so.. I dunno maybe that makes up for it.~ Enjoy

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gravel spins as he tears out of the long winding road from the preserve. Stiles can barely see but he’s not pulling over until he’s a safe distance away from the source. The source of his tears, his pain, his maddening inability to _just fucking breathe._

 

He knows it’s coming, the panic attack but he can hold it off long enough to get the hell out of dodge. Stiles cuts off to the shoulder before he hits city limits, not wanting anyone who knows his dad to catch him driving so recklessly. As soon as the jeep springs to a stop on the asphalt, Stiles covers his mouth with the back of his hand as if that could keep the quiet sobs from leaking out.

 

It doesn’t.

 

His entire body shakes, trembles with the full force of his emotions. The slight sting of tears to his eyes turns into a raw burn that only seems to grow, spreading to his cheeks, his mouth, until every inch of his face is swollen, puffy, and blazing with heat. Stiles’ fist is tight around the steering wheel for most of his breakdown but just before he feels his panic attack sinking deeper in his chest he begins to pound against it. He knows, realizes in the moment that the side of his palm is going to bruise, that he might even end up having to get a new wheel but he can’t stop. He just keeps hitting it over and over again as the panic wells tight in his lungs, in his mind, in his _being_.

 

It’s dark when he wakes up, no..wait no that’s just his eyelids. His eyes are closed, why are his eyes closed? Stiles tries to peel them open but they’re so heavy and he’s so weak. He doesn’t think it’s possible, doesn’t have the strength to fight anymore.

 

“Stiles, STILES!”

 

He hears his name being called, recognizes the voice for who it is but still can’t bring himself to fight. Not even for Scott, not even for his best friend. He just can’t do it anymore, everything is too much.

 

“Just leave me alone, Scott. Let me go, it’s okay.” When Stiles hears the words ripped from his own throat he almost just leans back, lets the black consume him. It’s surreal how pathetic, how broken he sounds when all he’s ever done is try hide it. Unwilling and unable to let anyone see his shortcomings.

 

There’s a roar, it’s Scott..he knows without seeing, without wolf instincts or supernatural hearing. Scott is pissed, probably just as much at him as he is with Derek. Rightfully so, because Stiles just wants to curl up and die and dammit Scott won’t let him do it. He knows this deep in his gut that no matter what happens his best friend just won’t give up on him, won’t let him go no matter how badly he doesn’t want to breathe, doesn’t want to open his eyes... _ever again._

 

* * *

 

The pack splinters apart, cracking under the weight of Scott and Derek’s inability to resolve anything. Erica and Boyd are Derek’s no matter how angry they are with him, despite how often he fucks everything up, they’d walk through fire and ash and death for him and Derek knows it. Isaac has always been more Scott’s, even in the early days just after he was bitten. The abused teen didn’t care much for Derek’s violent streak after he became alpha and he could understand that but Scott tempered him over the years, Stiles too if he lets himself think about it, but he doesn’t. Still, he knew Isaac was Scott’s beta even though it was Derek’s bite that saved him.

 

He isn’t bitter about that, he isn’t.

 

Jackson and Lydia both side with Scott, which is understandable. More than a few of Derek’s earlier plans had ended with one or both of them dead and that’s not really something you forget. Besides, it doesn’t matter what either of them says, their attachment to Stiles is beyond co-dependant, so he understands.

 

What surprises him, funnily enough, is Cora. _His own fucking sister_. That one stings, stings them both if the glassy look in her eyes is anything to go by.

 

“I don’t know why you’re doing this, I wish...I wish I could understand, that you’d let me in Derek.” she says, a dozen different times in a hundred different ways as the brunt of arguments spin out of control. Then, when it’s time to pick sides she corners him alone and says it again, only this time she pauses at the door to whisper. “I know you love him, I know he’s yours. These other wolves, they didn’t grow up with mom and dad..they don’t know what it smelled like. I love you so much Der, I can’t...I just can’t watch you break yourself like this. I’m not the one who needs to pick up the pieces.”

 

He shifts into his full wolf form after that and doesn’t come back for three days, when he does...the agony is bone deep and unyielding. He knows it was a mistake, didn’t understand what Stiles was to him. It took Cora’s words and basic instincts without the haze of humanity to realize but it was already too late. Stiles was gone, he left and Derek was sure he wouldn’t look back.

* * *

 

It’s nearly a year later when he hears the familiar beat. Derek’s breath catches in his throat at the gas pump only a few feet from the convenience store where the thrum of Stiles’ heart is pounding, loud and strong. His feet move forward until he realizes far too late that there’s someone else, someone with Stiles.

 

“I’m getting two packs, because you always steal mine and claim I’ve eaten it already. You’re a bully and I won’t hav-.” That’s when Stiles looks up and sees him. The familiar whiskey brown doesn’t seem so familiar anymore and the scent of pain and disgust hits him just a half second later. Derek turns away, not wanting to make anything more difficult but Stiles stops him.

 

“Derek,” Stiles says, forcing him to turn around. The hitch in his breathing barely noticeable but Derek hears it anyway.

 

He turns trying to school his face and prepare for the worst as he spins around. Derek dips his head in a nod as he answers, “Stiles.”

 

“What are you doing here?” The words aren’t spat with the venom he expected but he supposes with the beautiful girl at his side Stiles needs to keep himself in order.

 

Derek just points over his shoulder to the camaro and quickly says, “Gas.”

 

Stiles nods, realizing that Derek wasn’t stalking him, didn’t mean to run into him, that it was pure accident or at least that’s what Derek hopes he’s realizing. He doesn’t want to make anything worse, Scott wasn’t shy on the details of how much he’d wrecked Stiles that day and Derek hadn’t let himself forget it for a second since.

 

“I should go,” he starts but Stiles stops him again, driving the pain in his chest a little deeper with every passing second.

 

“Haley this is Derek Hale, Derek, this is my girlfriend Haley James.’ Stiles says, gesturing toward the gorgeous young girl with dimples and dirty blonde hair. She’s holding her hand out patiently even though she can clearly tell that something isn’t right.

 

Derek takes it, barely able to keep his fangs from slipping out but he has practice dealing with pain, hurt, anger. Those are things he can manage, they help him control the wolf. It keeps him human, mostly.

 

“Oh, it’s really nice to meet you.” She says, smiling brightly and Derek takes his hand away to keep his claws from stretching out to pierce her skin.

 

“You too, but I really should get going.” Derek says pulling a wad of bills from his pocket and tosses them on the counter before he leaves.

 

Derek shuts himself away in the camaro and pulls out of the parking lot slowly, but when he’s safely out of sight he slams the gas pedal down until he takes the familiar turn back to the house. To say his wolf is itchy beneath his skin is an understatement. It feels like there are claws digging into his insides and tearing him open in hopes of convincing his human half to turn the fuck around and get back his mate. But Stiles isn’t his anymore, Derek doesn’t deserve him.

 

With the scattered shards of their separate packs, only random things seem to make it through the grapevine. Most of the teenagers were seeking higher education, Derek still isn’t sure that Boyd was the only one uninterested. So when Erica dropped by on a weekday morning usually reserved for class, he noticed. When he’d asked why she wasn’t there, she’d just said _break_.

 

He’d been so stupid not to think about it before he ventured into town, completely oblivious once again. Nearly a week later he was still reeling from the encounter and tried his damndest not to just fall apart from its bruising weight on his chest.

* * *

 

It’s another two weeks before Derek can bring himself to get out of the house again. Breaks didn’t last long and Erica hadn’t been around this week like she was the one before, so surely Stiles is gone by now. Derek is still hesitant, every time he moves for the door he steps back further as if the momentum will force him to leave, to escape the safe comfort of home and what little pack he has left.

 

“Derek, I-” Boyd cuts himself off, seemingly unsure of how to say what’s on his mind. “I won’t bring it up ever again if you don’t want but I think, I think you should talk to him. It might help you settle things once and for all, _both of you_.”

 

Derek resists the urge to snarl at his beta for even so much as thinking of bringing up Stiles but he can’t muster up the anger required to do it properly. Boyd is just trying to help, just trying to make Derek a better Alpha. It seems like that’s all he’s ever doing anymore. Instead, Derek just nods at him and pries himself through the damn door on stubborn will alone.

 

He takes the usual path, the one purposefully across town from the sheriff’s house. Not that he's afraid, Stiles undoubtedly hasn't told him because while Derek is fairly sure he's a good enough man not to shoot him in cold blood, he's very certain John would have dropped by and chewed him out at the very, very least.

 

No, the sheriff isn't the problem Derek just has this thing that happens any time he goes near the place. It's similar to what happened after he saw Stiles again for the first time, but slightly muted in comparison. His wolf goes crazy and tries to claw its way out through Derek’s flesh and bone. It usually ends in tears for both the human and the wolf.

 

Of course Derek’s life being what it is, traffic has been rerouted due to the bridge washing out which means he has to go right by subdivision where the sheriff lives, nobody else, just the sheriff.

 

Derek is an idiot. He tells himself that a lot of time has passed and things are different now. That he's made peace with his mistake and is no longer looking for absolution or redemption. He can feel his own stupid traitorous heart stutter when he tells himself he's over Stiles and that he doesn't matter to Derek anymore.

 

He drives by the turn off and nothing happens. Derek’s confused, sure that no amount of mental preparations actually calmed his wolf at all. Still...nothing. _Hmm_.

 

He counts it as a very unusual but welcome win and drives on, not slowing down on his way to Deaton’s. He's not happy about it but out of respect for Derek’s mom and his genuine fondness for Scott, the vet has become a tentative go-between.

 

He doesn't reveal personal details though, not _even_ under threat, Derek checked. He should probably be grateful for his loyalty but mostly Derek just does his best to deal with Deaton while trying not to get violent. He’s told when there's an attack coming, which hasn’t been all that frequent and Deaton still has all his limbs. So, obviously it's going well.

 

When he pulls into the clinic parking lot, Derek feels a thrum of energy spark through him. Knowing Deaton, it could be anything. It isn’t drastic so short of feeling slightly on edge Derek ignores it. He pushes in through the front door and walks toward Deaton’s office out of habit. The mountain ash barrier newly altered to only keep out the supernatural creatures with ill will.

 

Deaton’s office is soundproof so Derek can’t hear the memorized pattern of Stiles’ rapid heartbeat and it isn’t until he’s just outside the door that he catches a trace the familiar scent over the standard smell of animal and steril chemicals.. He turns to flee, but when he takes more than a few steps back toward the door, the pain in his chest is almost blinding.

 

Derek braces himself on the nearest table and does his best not to fall over from the weight of whatever is happening to him. It’s not even just his wolf anymore there’s ...something, it’s something different. As much as Derek wants to hide he knows he can’t when he sees the jiggle of the doorknob. He’s expecting it, knows what’s going to happen, but it still feels like a punch to the gut when Stiles steps out.

 

There’s something off, with him. Instantly Derek sees it but he doesn’t know what it is. He doesn’t smell sick, just wrong. He looks like he hasn’t slept in months even though just two weeks ago he’d appeared fine when they’d ran into one another. Stiles looks… Derek doesn’t want to think it, doesn’t want to give it a name, but his brain keeps fighting him and then it’s there.

 

_Broken_

 

Derek tries for nonchalant but he’s sure he looks just as bad if not worse than Stiles. Yet he still stays upright and does his best to school his face into a mask of indifference. It’s clear that Stiles didn’t expect to run into him, but instead of commenting he just nods. Derek returns it slowly, barely keeping his claws on the inside of his fingertips as Stiles steps out of the room.

 

His knees give out on him as soon as Stiles pulls out of the parking lot. Deaton is at his side muttering something but Derek doesn’t hear it. He barely manages to help the vet support his weight long enough to get him on the exam table. Almost immediately after rolling himself over on the cold metal everything goes black.

* * *

 

When Derek wakes up Deaton is looking over him, shining a bright light that seems to insert into his eye socket and burn all the way to the back of his brain. He idly imagines it feels something like an ant under a magnifying glass in the summer sun. Thankfully though, his wolf is calmer, relaxed even.

 

Dormant.

 

Derek knows he should be grateful but the panic sets a harshness to his tone immediately as he roars, “What did you do to me?”

 

Deaton doesn’t seem to be phased at all which just makes Derek want to punch him more. “Nothing that wasn’t necessary.”

 

Derek thinks he hears something else muttered after that but his hearing is muted as well, all of his instincts, his everything feels like it’s underwater. He scratches at his chest but the blunt human nails do nothing but irritate his skin.

 

“That’s enough, Mr. Hale. Everything will be back to normal soon enough. First, You and I are going to have a long awaited discussion.” Deaton says, making Derek’s eyes flick back up to him and then to the door immediately afterward.

 

“I will sedate you if necessary, Derek. Please, don’t make me insist.” Deaton says with an arrogant ease that almost reminds him of Peter and that is just not a trail of thought he wants to follow. So, Derek stays, he sits still like a good patient. It has nothing to do with the fact that his reflexes or senses aren’t in tact and therefore he’s fairly certain he can’t carry himself out much less outrun Deaton’s sharp aim with a needle.

 

He nods, not committed to staying indefinitely but Deaton kinda has him metaphorically bent over the table at the moment.

 

“Good, I’m going to say things and you’re going to stop me when I’m wrong. Can you do that for me Derek?” His tone is placating and Derek has another strong urge to mangle his face in some way but instead, he resigns himself to hear whatever the vet is going to say.

 

“You and Mr. Stilinski started off at odds. Then, as things tend to do in a hot spot...you were both put in mortal danger a dozen times over where one of you would rescue the other.” Deaton pauses, hmm’ing significantly as Derek kept quiet. “You grew closer, formed a trust, a foundation you could say. Then it wasn’t just the times of peril, but more and more outside of danger you’d spend time together.”

 

Deaton takes his gloves off with a loud snap that draws Derek’s eyes without his permission and then he speaks again. “Then something happened. I’m not quite sure what, but something big. Perhaps Stiles made a move on you in one of his many spurts of bravery, or perhaps you allowed yourself to take what, I imagine, you never thought you deserved. Either way it seems to have ended with the same result,” With a cool detached look in his eyes Deaton’s glare zeroes in on Derek in a way that makes every nerve inside him feel pinched and uncomfortable. “You being a damn fool, Derek Hale.”

 

Derek’s head flies back indignantly but he doesn’t really have fire to see it through. Deaton’s right and even though he’d love to work himself up into a nice righteous fury, he’d have to not realize it was the single biggest mistake of his life. Well, outside of not telling Kate to go fuck herself and even that is tentative now, Derek thinks. Instead he just makes a small nod with his eyes trained on the tile floor and says, “I didn’t know.”

 

“For someone who has  survived more than most should ever have to go through, somehow you’ve seemed to not learn anything. Let me ask you something, Derek.” Deaton didn’t really pause for comment, but he stopped long enough to let out an exasperated sigh. “In all this time, over a year now I presume.. have you ever once thought that the pain, the ache, the _everything_ you feel could be..mutual?”

 

The room starts to spin a little after the words are out, Derek’s mind just completely unable to process it. His mouth is moving but even he doesn’t know what he’s saying, can’t hear the thoughts he’s expressing and doesn’t know how to stop. He feels the pinch of a needle and everything goes dark again. Though, slower this time.

 

When Derek wakes up this time he can hear Deaton on the phone with someone, his wolf is so suppressed he can’t even hear the other side of a phone call from the same room. Derek groans, shifting to sit up when a firm hand pushes him back down.

 

“Stay down, Derek.” It’s Boyd, he can recognize the smooth, calm tone. He tries to call out for him but he doesn’t hear anything, doesn’t feel his mouth move this time either though, so there’s that. When he hears Deaton say Stiles’ name though, Derek struggles to fight against Boyd’s hold on him.

 

“Derek, Derek he’s fine, Stiles is okay. He’s on his way here,” Boyd responds, again his voice eerily calm considering the guy’s nearly had to wolf out to keep Derek in place.

 

“Just a little while longer, Derek. It’s time you fixed your mistake.”

* * *

 

Stiles is mostly okay after he leaves Deaton’s but when the vet calls and says he has to come back, has to see Derek again...his pulse skyrockets and he feels a panic attack fraying the edges of his mind. His hands are shaking so badly he has to let Scott drive. His best friend refuses to be left behind anyway, but he doesn’t like anyone but him handling the jeep.

 

He tries to regulate his breathing and focus on anything other than the fact that he’s about to have a face to face with a very real Derek Hale in a few short minutes. So of course, what would feel like an epic journey of twenty minutes any other time now feels as if it only took seconds. He was zoned out most of the time, staring dazedly through the passenger window.

 

Like a bro, Scott circles the jeep but doesn’t reach out for him like Stiles knows he’s aching to do. Instead he just bumps their shoulders together as they move toward the back entrance and tries to be a steady comfort at his side. It’s nice, when he can think straight again he’ll try to remember to thank the guy.

 

When he gets to Deaton’s office Derek’s lying passed out on a table and Boyd is taking even, relaxed breaths almost as if he’s meditating or something. Deaton didn’t really tell him anything about why he had to come just insisted that not only would he be worse for wear but apparently whatever was happening to him was bothering Derek too or whatever, he didn’t hear much after come back...Derek...it’s vital Mr. Stilinski.

 

As screwed up as everything is between him and Derek, Stiles wouldn’t want to put the asshole through any more pain than absolutely necessary. God knows if there was anyone who needed less man pain it was Derek friggin Hale.

 

Standing in the doorway acting as nonchalant about everything as he can, Stiles turns his gaze to Deaton. Even though he can see the rise and fall of Derek’s chest, there’s nothing able to stand between Stiles and an awkward conversation when given half a chance. So he says, “Is he dead?”

 

Deaton doesn’t even really answer him just makes a small sigh as if to say he’s had enough of Stiles for one day, which is probably fair..but still. Stiles feels he should be offended. It wasn’t like it was _his_ idea to be here. It wasn’t like when he was in High School and he okay, admittedly occasionally woke up and thought, I’ll pester Deaton today just for fun.

 

No he was here, practically against his will as a matter of fact and he could really use with a little less judgement, okay? Okay.

 

“Derek will be awake again in a few minutes we don’t have long. I wish this had happened under better circumstances but I have no choice but to try to explain this to you as best I can on such a short timeline, Mr. Stilinski.” Deaton says, eying Derek warily as if he expects the guy to lunge the second he’s awake. Knowing how Derek feels about the vet though, Stiles understands his concern. He’s the only one that’s ever understood Stiles’ healthy aversion to cryptic answers and his “ _neutral”, yeah right,_ demeanor.

 

“Well, let’s get on with it then. Hit me with your best shot, Doc.” Stiles says, grateful that neither of the conscious wolves call him out on the uptick in his heartbeat.

 

“Please, Stiles. Do take this seriously, even if just for a moment.” The way Deaton said his name with a soft, almost fond tone made Stiles’ hackles rise. He straightened up almost immediately and if not for the warmth of Scott’s hand on his arm he’d have probably moved forward. Instead he just nodded toward Deaton to go on.

 

“I’d like to take one of my very few seconds to remind you that when Derek lost the majority of his family he was barely fifteen years old. He was never taught that his home, that it was unsafe to live in Beacon Hills, not until after the fire. There’s a large majority of everything that’s happened here that is just as much a learning experience for him as it is for everyone else, born wolf or not.”

 

Deaton takes a breath, his eyes falling nearly shut before he continued. “Though in hindsight I’m sure even he would admit that he’s not made all the best decisions but even still you need to remember that even though he’s older, possibly even wiser in some areas, he too is human and makes mistakes.

 

Stiles fights back a snort, knowing he’d let himself do it despite Deaton’s somber expression..It’s just, Derek. He’s laying there on the table and it’s like Stiles doesn’t even recognize him. There’s something off about him and it’s driving a million different trains of thought in his mind and he’s spending on his excess energy on just staying focused so he doesn’t miss anything. “Okay, so what did he do?”

 

Deaton placed his fists down on the metal table but his shoulder softened a little as he turned to look Stiles in the eye. “He didn’t realize what you were to him before it was too late and though I wish it were under better circumstances that you hear this, time is of the essence. You and Mr. Hale are two pieces of a whole known as an Alpha Pair.”

 

For some reason Stiles’ fingers almost begin to tingle under the admission. It’s the weirdest sensation but he can’t help but let it steal his attention away from Deaton. He stares at his hands for what feels like forever before Scott’s hand is on his shoulder and he’s asking Stiles if he’s okay. Stiles answers that he’s fine even though he’s not really sure it’s true.

 

“S-So, what does that mean exactly?” Stiles asks, a sinking feeling in his stomach that he doesn’t want to know the answer.

 

“It can mean many different things for each pair, but given your reaction I’m fairly sure you’ve realized at least in part. As was the case with Derek’s parents, they typically tend to be involved in romantic relationships. But that aside, they are first and foremost... _pack.”_ Deaton answers, doing his best to give Stiles an understanding look.

 

Stiles tries to speak and can’t so Deaton just powers through as Derek begins to groan from the table. “Even without your spark, Stiles. It’s almost certain that you and he would still share the same bond, Though I'm starting to believe that it might be responsible for making everything so....intense."

 

“Wait what? My..what? You’re telling me that the reason I feel like shit and Derek’s lying unconscious on a table is because there’s some kind of weird innate ability to throw dust around?” Stiles answers in a pitch that is far too high but his mind is too busy to even think about trying to rationalize it.

 

“Your spark is not something to be taken lightly, Mr. Stilinski.” Deaton says harshly, his tone flat and unamused. There’s even an edge of anger there and Stiles would have normally been delighted to throw the vet off his game but things are just too much right now and he can’t even do that.

 

Deaton turns his gaze away from Stiles’ half of the room for the first time since he looked up from Derek. “Mr. Boyd, if you wouldn’t mind.”

 

With no hesitation, Boyd moves in toward Derek readying himself for something. There’s a few more groans from the table area and then like a shot Derek is trying to sit up. His eyes are still hazel but Stiles sees, no.. no, he feels it in his gut that they should be red, that Derek is trying to draw on his wolf even if he isn’t fully aware and it’s not working.

 

He knows he’s going to be sick when he hears the sound of Derek’s wracked sobs and hoarse screaming of his mangled name. It comes out in a way that sounds so pained, shattered that Stiles himself thinks he'll cripple under the weight of it.  Scott helps him to the trash can and before he can even take a full breath he’s bent over and heaving into it

 

Boyd keeps Derek in place long enough for Stiles to get upright again and without even thinking, he just innately reaches out for Derek. When his palm touches against the naked skin of Derek’s forearm they both freeze. It’s not immediate but Stiles knows, bone deep he feels the calm pulling up to the surface.

 

What feels like only a minute later they’re both breathing steadily and Derek’s eyes are suspiciously not moving away from a very uninteresting tile on the floor. Stiles knows it’s uninteresting because his eyes were drawn to it based on Derek’s expression and nothing. So clearly the dude is suffering from avoidance even still. A sick and twisted part of him whispers a gleeful thought that at least Derek can’t run from whatever was between them anymore. But then he thinks of Haley and his hand jerks back, ice flooding down his veins.

 

It wasn’t as if he was grabbing Derek’s crotch or anything, Stiles knows even in the deepest recesses of his mind that Haley wouldn’t have any problems with the palm to arm touching, even if he’d explained his _relationship_ with Derek more fully than he had after they’d ran into him at a 7-Eleven but it still feels wrong. Even such a simple, platonic touch with Derek is far too intimate and Stiles is dead set on ignoring that thought as soon as humanly possible.

 

Derek seems a little dazed at the loss of contact but otherwise okay, Stiles takes it as a win. It’s not like they can tie him up and force him to play touch therapy with the guy...he doesn’t think Scott would let them at least. He’s not putting Deaton or Boyd a bit above it.Even though Boyd is a hella cool guy, Derek is still his alpha.

 

“Why did you come?” Derek asks, quietly as if he’s terrified to find out the answer.

 

“Deaton called, saying life or death. Feels just like old times,” Stiles says, not even bothering to hide the bitterness in his tone this time. He feels slightly bad about it when Derek flinches and reaches a hand out to grab at Boyd’s wrist.

 

The vet sees his name as an opportunity apparently because the next thing Stiles knows he’s there in front of them both with a staggering glare. “You should know, Mr. Stilinski, that Derek isn’t the only one who could be suffering if this issue goes unaddressed. The “ _medicine”_ I’ve been giving you for the last year is a suppressant and even now that I’ve changed the dosage, it will only last for so long before both of your conditions become more intense and permanent. Alpha bonds this strong are not made to be broken.”

 

For the first time in a while Stiles feels anger rising up in him in a new, nearly violent way. “You’ve known...this whole fucking time you’ve known? What kind of sick bastard are you?” Stiles is shaking and if not for Scott's hands literally holding him back he’d be at Deaton’s throat.

 

“I’ve been taking your “ _herbal supplements”_ for months for almost a fucking year, _ALAN_. You don’t think maybe instead of doing that you should have said something like, oh yeah and you’re tied to Derek Hale forever and there’s nothing you can do about it?” Stiles barked, practically roaring with anger.

 

“While I understand your frustration Mr. Stilinski but this was-is a sensitive matter and I didn’t want to get involved unless absolutely necessary. I was hoping once you finished school you’d come back and maybe things could take place naturally. I know it won’t make anything any easier for you, Stiles but I didn’t anticipate such a violent reaction.” He says, actually looking apologetic for the first time Stiles can remember but he shifts focus pretty quickly with a look of curiosity and something akin to wonder.

 

Stiles is getting ready to lay into him again when Deaton turned with a thoughtful look on his normally stoic features .”Something must have changed between you, something significant.”

 

Stiles goes rigid, not sure of what could have possibly happened and racking his brain for an answer of any kind when he hears Derek’s voice again, quiet, uneasy. “I saw him, with his _girlfriend_.”

 

Stiles wants to be angry with Derek too, wants to just tell him to back the fuck off and take his wolfy ass to some other mating party he wants none of it. Somehow though, still defeated tone in Derek’s voice won’t let him. It’s not fair really, he can’t stand to see Derek’s kicked puppy routine, not with the feelings he used to have rising up to the surface from the deepest darkest part of him where he thought he’d laid them to rest.

 

Stiles deflates and if not for Scott once again, he’d be lost. His best friend holds him tight enough to keep him upright and funnily enough it’s Scott who speaks next.

 

“What does Stiles need to do, for things to be okay for him and y’know so Derek doesn’t die?” Stiles is going to kiss him when he’s no longer under the influence of emotional warfare. Scotty’s question acting skills have leveled up over the years and he’s going to have to remember to thank him for that later.

 

“I’m not positive, there’s no science involved when it comes to mate bonds. Well not enough for it to make a difference at least and with Mr. Stilinski’s spark things are even more _fragile_ ,” Deaton says the last word apprehensively as if he figures he’s in for another of Stiles’ outbursts, but he just can’t muster up the strength. He already felt weak but now it’s a different kind of exhausted and he just wants to be done with it all.

 

“Initially, I suppressed Derek’s wolf to buy us some time for you to get here but we can’t keep that up. Not only could it do serious harm to him but prolonging the strain on Boyd would be inhumane.” Deaton says, completely unaffected by the bomb he’d just dropped on everyone, or maybe just Stiles...apparently. Scott doesn’t seem shocked at all and even though Derek’s gaze flicks up to Boyd immediately, he doesn’t seem taken surprise by the information.

 

“Great, so it’s just me then.” Stiles mutters to himself temporarily forgetting he’s in a room with two and a half supernatural creatures and Deaton...great. Oddly enough Derek’s probably the only one who didn’t hear him.

 

“So what happens when the,” Stiles poises his hand in a claw like position while widening his mouth that is absolutely meant to imply fangs even though he doesn’t actually have any, before continuing,” y’know, comes back out.”

 

“As I said before, it’s not a science, Stiles but I imagine if you try to leave this unresolved you’ll both suffer the consequences. I suggest making pack negotiations to weld the two back together as swiftly and hopefully painlessly as possible.” Deaton answers as if the last year has been no problem and everything is just going to magically glue them back into a big happy family.

 

Scott’s voice when he hears it  is more grownup than Stiles thinks he’s ever heard it but he never really messes with the pack stuff anymore. Isaac is Scott’s second he thinks and it’s probably just as well. Since he and Derek ..well since last year he’s not really feeling the pack dynamics the same way.

 

“Derek, this won’t be easy but I’m ready and willing to do whatever is absolutely necessary to make sure Stiles and you by default, are okay. But, I’m not happy about the circumstances, or the fact that you hid information concerning one of my betas from me and it’s going to take some serious work to even hope at having the pack back to the way it was.’ Scott says, strong and sure. Truth be told it makes Stiles a little tingly in his knees. He loves the guy, the leader, his dorky best friend was turning into.

 

Derek nods in agreement but Boyd speaks instead. “We’re ready to make amends to both Stiles and you Scott but you should know...Stiles isn’t your beta.”

 

“Mr. Boyd is right, Scott.  Mr. Stilinski is something else all together. They’re what’s referred to as Alpha Humans. Let me ask you something, Scott. If you were to give Stiles a direct order that went against his instinct, would he follow?” Deaton asks, his tone calm and reassuring.

 

Just as Stiles screeches out a quick, “Yes.” Scott says “No, probably not.”

 

“What? of course I wou-, okay I probably wouldn’t but only if I had a really good reason and sometimes you make bad decisions okay, I’ve told you time and time again that you shouldn’t be the one making plans.” Stiles says and Deaton’s face moves for a millisecond Stiles thinks he’s going to smile.

 

“No one is questioning your loyalty Stiles, I was purely curious.” Deaton moves over to his small shelf of books that smell of leather and dust in a way that makes Stiles’ interest perk up immediately. “Alpha Humans serve other purposes. They aren’t meant to follow, but to advise. Though I’ve never seen or heard of anyone quite like you, Stiles. I’ve been told that these types of packmates are usually second in command and almost always Alpha Mates.”

 

“ _Almost_ _always,”_ Stiles repeats, for good measure. “That means there’s a chance Derek and I are just meant to be like bro’s or something right? Because I’m all for getting us both patched up where we can function like normal people again but in case you missed the memo...I have a girlfriend.”

 

“Stiles, it would do you well to remember whatever emotional strain you put on Derek will inadvertently harm you as well.” Deaton says with a fixed stare that makes Stiles balk back a little. But then Deaton just keeps on going like nothing just happened. “From what you’ve said Scott I’m sorry to inform you that while Mr. Stilinski is definitely a member of your pack and undoubtedly always will be, he isn’t a beta and he doesn’t belong to you.”

 

“That’s right, Scotty boy. I am the hero in my own story.” Stiles pops up with a fond goofy smile and puckered lips aimed toward his best friend. Scott doesn’t move.

 

“While I’m sure Derek would agree that you’re under no influence to do anything against your will, Stiles. That’s not exactly true. You belong to Derek, whether you want to cultivate that bond or not.”

 

That wipes the smile from Stiles’ face and he goes still. “Excuse me, Did I just hear you say that I _belong_ to Derek?”

 

“Please don’t make things any more complicated than necessary, Mr. Stilinski. I didn’t mean that you were a possession to be had. I’m simply stating the fact that Derek’s animal half and your...spark have shared a connection to the likes of which I’ve never seen. Not to mention the human bond that started quite some time ago.” Deaton says, and honestly at this point Stiles is just done. He just wants to get the fuck out of this place. It doesn’t help that Derek is just sitting there wordlessly as if he doesn’t have any say in the matter. Like he’s not a pivotal piece in the game of mind chess.

 

“Scotty do me a favor and make me an appointment with Alpha Hale whenever he decides to check back in. I’ll be in the jeep if you need me,” Stiles says, completely ignoring Derek as he walks back out with a little more heated force than absolutely necessary.

* * *

 

“I’ll talk to him,” Scott says, but Derek knows that means little to nothing where Stiles is concerned. So he just nods in acceptance, not that he needed to. Because this is his life and Boyd is acting Alpha at the moment and Scott is only directing his gaze on Derek out of kindness.

 

He has every right to be upset and Derek will take whatever he dishes out. They both do. This mess is his fault anyway, just like every other fucked up thing gone wrong in his life. When Derek screws up he goes at it full throttle. No minor mishaps for him just straight from perfectly normal with a side of wolf to most of his family being dead, to having to kill what he thought was the last remaining member, then to have Cora show up only to choose another pack, another Alpha, and losing Stiles because apparently he was too fucking dense to recognize his own mate.

With Derek’s wolf suppressed he only hears part of the conversation between Boyd and Scott. Instead he chooses to focus on remaining calm without his wolf that is such a part of him that he doesn’t just feel wrong or broken but void. Like there’s just not enough of him without the wolf to be anything, he is nothing without it. Just blank space and hollowed out insides.

 

A few minutes later Deaton captures his attention with a snap of fingers in front of his face demanding Derek notice. His eyes shoot up almost immediately out of habit more than interest. “Mr. Hale, I suggest you head home and take a nap...Things should be back to a tolerable normal by dinner time.”

 

Derek nods and thinks to speak but doesn’t get a word out before Boyd’s hand is on his shoulder and he’s silently guiding him out of the room leaving Scott behind with the vet. One day Derek will try to remember to thank Boyd, for..well, for everything. Of all his decisions since the fire, since Laura, giving Vernon Boyd the bite is certainly amongst the best if not _the_ actual best.

 

Isaac, Erica...they needed Derek. They probably wouldn’t have survived without him. Even if Jackson hadn’t taken out Isaac’s dad as the kanima, it was unlikely the kid would have been able to function normally in life after what he’d been through. Now Isaac doesn’t need to be scared anymore and once the original burst of adrenaline and power ran it’s course, the kid was practically a damn puppy.

 

Erica’s seizures were not only humiliating and crippling to her mental stability, but they were getting more frequent and intense. There was a possibility that she could have survived and led a relatively healthy happy life, some people did, most people actually, but it wasn’t in the cards for her and Derek knew it. Maybe if her mother hadn’t viewed her as a burden, an obligation she might have been okay. Unfortunately Mrs. Reyes was both at the end of her rope and undoubtedly not suited to be a mother in Derek’s opinion at least. So he did his best to save her, and it worked. She’s more devious than Isaac even at his worst but she’s also caring and considerate on her best days and he doesn’t regret it for a second.

 

While lonely and still suffering under the weight of his sister’s death, Boyd would have been fine without Derek. He might not have been overly happy during the rest of his time at BHHS but there wasn’t a single doubt in Derek’s mind that he would have made friends. Time would have... not healed, but muted his pain a little and he would have started to put himself out there again.

 

Boyd would have been fine. Derek though, Derek would be lost without his second. He’d have lost Erica for sure by now if not for Boyd’s stubborn nature and sometimes surreal ability to know exactly what someone needs when they need it. Derek didn’t like to imagine what his life would be like had Boyd not felt more broken and alone than he truly was. Derek tries and fails not to feel guilty about exploiting that for his own gain.

 

He realizes absently that he’s being herded into bed and Derek just accepts it, maneuvers himself dazedly between the covers and closes his lids.

* * *

 

Things are tentative after that. Derek’s wolf comes back and he feels mostly normal again even if a bit muted under the weight of disconnected pack bonds, not to mention his mate bond. Scott works with him to slowly start negotiations about threats and reactions to said threats, it’s a work in progress but Derek worries about his own decision making skills so when he agrees to let Scott weigh in on tactical maneuvers and etcetera, it’s actually a comfort.

 

Stiles mostly tries to bait him, to get a rise out of Derek but he does his best to answer every question and let every sharp tongued barb roll off his back. He deserves this, he’s caused Stiles an unimaginable amount of sleep deprivation and emotional damage. So Derek takes, he nods in agreement when Stiles gets to the end of his rope and just screams at him, calling him names and generally just being a righteous asshole.

 

Still though, righteous. So Derek takes some more.

 

It isn’t until Stiles is nearly shaking with fury that he says it, the thing that digs its way into Derek and doesn’t let go. Knowing Stiles, he probably doesn’t even mean for it to come out like it does, but that fact doesn’t make it any less true.

 

Stiles mentions his girlfriend for the tenth time in their _argument_ , after completely ignoring her existence around Derek for nearly three weeks. When he just stops, his pulse slowing down a little, his warm honey eyes turning an icy cold as a simmering hint of electric heat ignited in the room between them.

 

“She loves me, Derek. She’s beautiful, sweet, charming, pretty damn hilarious and she loves me. Haley chose me when I was a complete mess and I’m not going to just drop her because we have some sort of magical bond.” He huffed out a sigh, the fight apparently draining from him. Scrubbing a hand down his face looking far too much like his father, Stiles finished. “She loves me because she wants to and that’s more than you’ve ever done.”

 

Derek wants to disagree, wants to speak out and say no, no he loves Stiles. The wolf loves Stiles but Derek does too. It’s easy to love Stiles, so easy he didn’t even realize he was doing it. That he was emphatically and utterly destroyed over Stiles but it was too late. Before he could even get a word out his mate turned his back to him and pushed out through the door.

* * *

 

Stiles starts losing sleep again after confessing his determination to make his current relationship work. Not to the same extent as it was, it takes more than three days for the dark circles to form under his eyes but they come either way. Eventually, under Scott’s (third) advisement, he’d dropped by the Hale house.

 

When he gets there though, Boyd is the one to meet him at the door.

 

“Hey, man. I need to see Derek.”

 

“He’s not here, Stiles.” Boyd says. His voice is a little rougher than usual, his expression not nearly as fond as it usually is either. There’s something off about it.

 

“Oookayy, when will his Alpha highness be back?” Stiles replies, making his skeptical face as skeptical-y as possible.

 

“I’ll tell him you dropped by,” Boyd says, hard and unforgiving as he shuts the door behind him. Stiles normally would have let it go. Okay, no he wouldn’t he’d be doing exactly what he’s doing now which is pounding on the door again until Boyd relents and gives in.

 

“Dude what the fuck is going on?” Stiles says through the door in a normal, steady tone. He absolutely doesn’t flail a few seconds later when instead of wooden door he slams his fist against a wall of muscle. “Fuck, Boyd.. seriously. What the hell, man?”

 

Boyd gets up in his face in a menacing way that Stiles has never experienced from the guy before. It’s a little intimidating but he’s Stiles and that means he doesn’t cower away like a smart person would.

 

“You tell me, Stilinski. I leave you alone with my Alpha for one afternoon and the next thing I know he’s fully shifted and refusing to come back to the house, or two legs. I had to track him for over two days just to make sure there wasn’t anything _more_ than the muted emotions pushing through the pack pond.” Boyd glares at him like Stiles had something to do with it..oh, it’s been three days. The same three days since he’d last seen Derek. That’s... _coincidental_.

 

“Not coincidence, Stiles. You aren’t this stupid, stop acting like it.” It seemed the end of Boyd’s rope was about to snap and Stiles backed away a little as his eyes went a little creepy looking, the flash of gold not withstanding.

 

“Let me explain something to you, Stiles. As a human in a relatively strong pack you’ll never have to experience pack bonds the same way as the wolves do. So I’ll try to keep this as simple as I can,” Boyd says, stepping closer still.

 

“Okay, I-” Stiles starts, but Boyd just cuts him off.

 

“It’s not like I feel everything he’s feeling, obviously.. but you remember when Kali shoved that pole through him. That was like, it was a slow burn in my chest more like indigestion than actual pain…” Boyd pauses, probably to take in Stiles’ face but Stiles can’t even process what he’s feeling himself, so he doubts he gives anything away.

 

Boyd continues, “This, what you’re doing to him. It’s a constant ache in all of us. It’s fuck, it’s overwhelming even for me sometimes. I don’t think he’s not turning back because he doesn’t want to, but because he can’t. He can’t handle the weight of what he feels for you anymore.”

 

Stiles’ head rears back but apparently once Boyd gets going it’s hard to stop him, instead he inches even closer, his eyes only slightly softer again. “I understand that he messed up, that he pushed you away when he shouldn’t have. Everyone realizes he’s made that mistake, no one more than Derek. But there’s something you seem to keep forgetting, Stiles. He didn’t _fucking_ know.”

 

“That doesn’t make it okay, Boyd. He’s known for a long ass time and he didn’t say anything. He just let me think it was just a one sided crush. That I once again fell for someone completely out of my lea-” Again Boyd, who rarely said more than five words was interrupting him with a growl.

 

“Do you want to know what he said when I asked him why he didn’t just follow you, why he didn’t visit you at school once he’d figured it out,” Boyd bites out, his hands shaking at his sides as if it was taking all of his control to literally not put his hands on Stiles in a very painful kind of way. “He said you _deserved_ better. He said as a human you wouldn’t feel it the way he did and you’d be able to move on, find someone else. He was willing to gut himself and let you go if it meant you were fucking happy Stiles.”

 

Stiles goes still under the weight of Boyd’s confession on Derek’s behalf. Stiles knew that if Derek was on two legs the beta would never have betrayed his confidence, not even if he thought it was the best course of action but it was clear that he wasn’t dealing well with a missing alpha who was apparently in constant pain because of Stiles.

 

_Great just fucking great._

* * *

 

When he finds Derek, he’s still fully wolfed out and Stiles is only momentarily caught off guard by this. He takes a deep breath before lowering himself down onto a surprisingly comfortable tree stump nearby and just sits. Allowing Derek to move at his own pace toward or away from him depending on the guy’s mood. When the beautiful black wolf inches into his space, he breathes a little easier.

 

Derek nuzzles into Stiles’ lap careful to avoid the more intimate areas, instead dropping his snout against his knee slowly and with more tenderness than Stiles thinks he’s ever seen from Derek. Instinctively his hand reaches out to curl into the soft fur on the back of the wolf’s neck and he cards his fingers through it slowly. Something inside himself seems to unlock at the gesture.

 

“I’m sorry, I- I mean don’t get me wrong you screwed up, Derek. But, even though I keep acting like I’m on a mission of mercy to help you, I’ve only made things worse. I wasn’t lying when I said that she loves me,” Stiles stopped because of a painful whine that left the wolf.

 

“Hear me out, I wasn’t finished. She does love me and that’s pretty fucking amazing, if I’m being honest. But Derek… what I didn’t say, what I’ve intentionally not been saying is that I don’t love her, not like that at least.” Stiles’ fingers twist into the deep black fur as he resigns to himself to picture just how much of an asshole he’s been. “I need to talk to her, I don’t want to hurt her and dragging this out won’t help anyone.”

 

Stiles lets out a long sigh, removing the hand still lingering in his hoodie pocket to pull at both sides of Derek’s head. “Look, I don’t know how much you understand like this but we still need to work on us, like a lot, so many things to work out. But, this should send a pretty clear message wolf logic or not.”

 

Stiles doesn’t waste any time. Immediately he leans forward and presses a warm kiss to the side of the wolf’s face and ruffles the tufts of hair alongside his jaw. “Meet me back at your place in a few hours and we’ll get to work. Actual talking and I’ll try to keep my genius wit to a minimum for a while at least, I’m not promising miracles. “

 

Derek nips at Stiles’ nose happily so he thinks maybe the guy understands. Stiles expects him to dart off and go leaping through the forest like a baby deer or something given the wide grin and lolling tongue. But Derek just keeps a steady pace at his side., seeing him safely back to the jeep and then rushes toward the porch where Boyd is waiting for him. He gives Stiles a quick nod of approval before opening the door to let Derek inside.

* * *

 

Ending things with Haley is surprisingly easy. She’s always been amazing he doesn’t know why it’s taking him by surprise. Though he apologizes profusely, she just shakes her head and gives him a smile. With a glossy look to her eyes she says, “Stiles all I’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy. If you don’t think you’ll find that with me, or maybe..maybe you just think you already have it with someone else, I understand.”

 

He hugs her tight and plays with her long blonde hair. “You are too good for me Haley James.”

 

“Well duh. Besides, you’re not the only one who has a gorgeous guy waiting for them in their hometown… I just, I haven’t got the nerve to go back to mine yet.” Haley smiles, squeezing him just a little tighter. “I think I might have stayed for you though, maybe.”

 

“Oh how I wish I could have loved you right,” Stiles whispers, pulling out of the embrace and dropping a kiss to her forehead.

 

“Who knows, maybe you did.” She answers with a warm smile that’s almost blinding.

 

He tells her to stay as long as she likes, that he’ll bunk on the couch or at Scott’s but she says it’s probably time to stop running and go back to Tree Hill. He gives her his best apologetic smile and she just rolls her beautiful eyes at him. “Yeah, yeah, go get your man.”

 

Just as Stiles is about to walk out the door she gives him a smirk that looks a little unsettling on her face. She lets out a small laugh and says, “Also wouldn’t object to any kind of photographic documentation you’d want to send,” pausing for a second before finishing with, “for science.”

 

Stiles cracks up but shakes his head at her unbelieving as he steps back outside. He should probably be upset, be consumed with guilt and a million other things. But, he’s just not. It feels better now. Everything feels better now.

* * *

 

Derek’s shifting nervously on the balls of his feet as he listens intently for the familiar hum of the engine in Stiles’ jeep. He waits for any sign that Stiles is nearby. Derek’s been ansty ever since he picked up the trace scent of Stiles in the forest, and his anxiety only grew after their one-sided conversation. Derek couldn’t deny that it made both him and his wolf pleased to hear their mate say he wasn’t in love with the girlfriend that had been held over his head like the blade of a guillotine.

 

His first hint that Stiles is on his way isn't tangible. It's this bone deep sprout of pleasure growing in his gut. It's, well, it seems to be at peace alongside the kaleidoscope of butterflies flapping their anxious wings.

 

He knows it's Stiles instantly just as he understands just how bad an of an idea it is to get his hopes up. But, Derek can't help it. In his wolf form he’s had the chance to see things differently, to gain a new perspective. He needs to start shifting more, he thinks. Instead of using his fur to hide and heal, it could help Derek keep himself in check.

 

When Stiles gets within hearing distance Derek gives himself another quick peek in the mirror before heading toward the porch. He wants to greet his mate with a smile regardless of how tense the situation might be. He doesn't want the first thing Stiles connects to Derek's efforts or willingness to work things out, to be a harsh tone or stoic face. It's worth what little pride he has left to take a chance.

 

He ducks his head and tries not to give off too much of what’s going on inside him but Stiles has always been able to read him. He saw through Derek to places he’d long thought hidden and maybe even gone. Stiles dug them up and twisted them in a way that caused an agonizing ache but also helped him heal in the end. The boy was fascinating and how Derek hadn’t seen it sooner was frankly ridiculous.

 

“Hey,” Derek says, tentatively shuffling his right foot across the smooth wood beneath him.

 

“Hey.” Stiles answers and for a while Derek thinks it’s going to be awkward. That they’re just going to stand there all day, silence choking the environment around them. However, before he can get too uncomfortable Stiles is moving closer and reopening his mouth to speak.

 

“Okay first things first. You can’t be the guy who’s been hanging around lately. He isn’t Derek. The Derek Hale I know wouldn’t just sit back and take it while anyone, especially me, said unreasonably hateful things to him. The Derek Hale I _fell for_ , would have slammed me into a wall, told me to shut up, or threatened bodily harm.” Stiles’ hands and arms are gesturing wildly and Derek is smiling so wide he thinks his face is going to break in half. Stiles just admitted that he’d fallen for Derek.

 

Stiles  pauses for what only feels like half a second before letting out more of what he’s apparently been holding back. “Not that I want you to y’know..do that or anything. I’m just saying that I don’t want you to roll over like a dog whenever I’m being an asshole because you’re afraid you’re going to lose me or some bullshit.”

 

Everything goes quiet for a second when Stiles looks up from the floor to see Derek grinning back at him. The whiskey brown eyes twinkling almost and if not for the scent of it Derek wouldn’t have known there was a significant amount of concern and confusion under the thrill of happiness and spicy scent of want. “What, why are you looking at me like that?”

 

Derek just inches forward, pacing himself so Stiles can put a hand up to stop him, move out of the way, or use a dozen other gestures to say he doesn’t want this. He doesn’t. So Derek closes the distance between them, blowing out a huff against Stiles’ lips, the smile on his face still so wide his cheeks feel like they’re being pulled apart.

 

“Stiles,” Derek says softly. He hears the uptick in Stiles’ heart and feels more than sees the soft pink tongue darting out to nervously lick his own mouth.

 

“Uh, yeah?” Stiles says, his voice shaky and so close Derek can practically feel his body trembling with anticipation.

“Shut up,” Derek finishes, latching their mouths together and doing everything he can to pour himself into it. Stiles seems to give just as much of himself and it's not nearly as sloppy, wet, or uncoordinated as it was when Stiles tried to kiss him the first time. Now it was almost seasoned, just the perfect amount of playful nipping and sounds that make Derek’s wolf want to come out. The fact that Stiles has learned this from someone else strikes a possessive cord in Derek he didn’t know he had, but he battles it away as quickly as it comes. He might have screwed things up but it's better now. With Stiles in his arms, on his mouth, it forces Derek to focus on that and just let himself be happy for once.

**Author's Note:**

> So Yes, I realize that Hayley James/Bethany Joy Lenz is like 10 years Stiles/Dylan's senior but I wanted it so I dunno, just don't question it okay, okay.


End file.
